Chocolate Thoughts
by Untainted-Angel
Summary: School. The place where all ends and begins. Also the place where you get so bored out of your mind that you can't help but think about the people in your class. Even if you supposedly hate them. SxJ Yaoi LEMON! Language Warning! Sorry if summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, let's have a moment of silence for all who died on this day, September 11. -silence-**

**Angel: Hello all!**

**Yukane: Hey, I'm not in this one! -pouts-**

**Angel: Sorry! This just came tome today while I was talking to my friend. It was something about eating people.**

**Yukane: Uh-oh**

**Angel: Yeah, don't ask. Anyways, if you don't like Yaoi or SetoxJoey, then don't read. But to those who do, ENJOY!!**

**Yukane: Untainted-Angel does not own Yugioh.**

**Chapter 1**

School. Why did it have to be so _boring?_ The teachers droning on and on about a person who was hundreds of years dead who did this, contributed to that, killed this person, married that person, did these drugs…WHO EFFING CARES?! Focus on the here and now, PLEASE!! But sadly, no one listens. When do they ever?

But lets get back to the story. School. The place where all your dreams are created and/or crushed. Also the place where you get so bored you can't help but think about the people in the class. Even if you supposedly hate them…

The Beginning 

History class started that day like any other. Pull out your textbook, turn in your homework, sit down, and pay attention. Of course, the teacher already knew no one would actually listen to her but she said that last part anyways. Who knows, maybe one day someone will actually listen. But not today. Everyone put on their "listening" faces and promptly dozed off.

Except for a certain blonde who we all know as Joey Wheeler. Yes, his eyes were glazed over, but he wasn't sleeping. Oh no. He's daydreaming.

'_Hm…I wonder how that would taste…covered in chocolate…maybe some honey…_' Joey thought, licking his lips. '_Would it have a cream filling? Oh, yeah. It would. Mmmm…Kai-WAIT A MINUTE!! WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT EATING KAIBA?!_' The blonde shook his head, trying to clear his head of the perverted thoughts. '_But I'm sure he'd taste good…covered in sweat…and chocolate…FUCK!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_'

A sudden noise from his midriff caught his attention. Oh. He was hungry. As usual. '_Well, if that's the case, maybe I shouldn't look at Kaiba. Even if he's in front of me._' So, with that thought, Joey looked around and began to stare at Anzu, one of his best friends. Maybe he would think about eating her instead of Kaiba…Wait. Eat Anzu? No thanks. Golden eyes wondered once more before resting on a really pretty girl with long hair and big boobs. Yeah. There you go.

'_I wonder how those would feel…Hmmm…spray a little whip cream, make him scream…Wait, "him"? SHIT, NOT KAIBA AGAIN!!_' Joey forced down a growl. This was really pissing him off. Here he was, staring at the hottest girl in class and all he could think about was his most hated enemy covered in various sweets and moaning. Joey was straight DAMN IT! But his imagination said otherwise.

Joey closed his eyes, trying to erase the thoughts in his head. But pictures of a certain blue eyed CEO danced over his closed lids, making his stomach growl and a certain part of him rise. '_Shit,__ shit, __shit, __shit, __shit, __SHIT!!__ Stop it Joey, just stop. Enough._'

Finally Joey's torture ended as the bell rang. He raced out the door ahead of the rest of the class and was the first to get his food. He started wolfing down the food even before his friends joined him. When they did, they gave him odd looks.

"Joey, you okay?" Yugi asked, his wide amethyst eyes concerned. He was short and petite with spiky black hair tipped with purple. His blonde bangs were tucked behind his ears and out of his face. To this day, Joey is still startled that his friend's hair was natural.

"I'm fine, Yug'." Joey said after swallowing his current mouth full. "I was just having nightmares last period."

"Nightmares?" Tristan sniggered. He had pointy brown hair with matching eyes and was as tall as Joey himself.

"Joey, I saw you staring at Hanna." Anzu accused. "How could you be having nightmares?" Anzu had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Though not as blue as Kaiba's.

Shit. He did it again. He thought about Kaiba. Growling, Joey attacked his food once more, imagining it was Kaiba's throat. Wait, bad idea.

"I was trying to distract myself." Joey said after swallowing. Tristan was laughing his head off while Anzu just sighed.

"Oh, hey Seto!" Yugi called, waving at the CEO. He obviously hadn't been paying attention. Hadn't Joey just said that he'd been having nightmares? Oh wait-He hadn't mentioned the subject of the dreams. Oh well. Think later, glare now.

And glare he did. Of course the brunette CEO noticed this and returned the glare with his icy trade mark stare.

"Mutt." Was all Kaiba said. Joey immediately jumped out of his seat and grabbed the other boy's shirt collar. He raised a fist to threaten Kaiba, snarling.

"Don't call me that, ya rich bastard!" The blonde said, his golden eyes narrowing. Kaiba smirked. Suddenly, more images flashed through Joey's mind and he stumbled back, releasing the CEO's shirt. Kaiba blinked at him for a moment before his smirk returned.

"What's wrong, Mutt? Decided to listen to you master?" The CEO taunted.

"LIKE HELL!!" Joey launched himself at his enemy and punched him. That done, he stalked over to his food, devoured the rest, then stalked out of the lunchroom, fuming. His destination was the bathroom. He had a problem in his pants. Sadly.

"Damn it!" Joey punched the stall wall, his pants already unzipped. Out came his erection, painfully hard thanks to the images floating around in his head. He grabbed himself roughly and began to move his hand up and down his length, stifling his moans. Why was Kaiba affecting him this way? Joey was straight, not to mention the fact that he _despised_ the cold hearted CEO.

The thought of Kaiba covered in chocolate and whip cream made the blonde orgasm, a muffled moan escaping his lips. Why the hell was this happening? Usually he thought about a girl when he did this. But when he thought of a girl, it took him longer to come. Why was that? He liked girls.

Joey let out an exasperated sigh and zipped his pants back up. He exited the stall and washed his hands. Turning to leave the bathroom, he came face to face with Kaiba, who glared at him with his beautiful blue eyes. Wait, beautiful? That's not right…Joey returned the glare, silently blaming the CEO for his thoughts. He pushed past Kaiba and left, not hearing the soft sigh that escaped the brunette's lips.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Joey began to wonder if it had just been his hunger that had started the weird thoughts. Yeah, that was it. He was just REALLY hungry. Hungry enough to eat Kaiba, chocolate and all. '_SHIT, NOT AGAIN!!_' Joey banged his head against his bedroom wall. He had arrived home, found the note his dad had left him, and went to do his homework in his bedroom. The whole time he had been thinking sanely.

"Why God? Why do you hate me so?" Joey moaned, never stopping in his painful attempt to remove the images from his head. God didn't reply so he stopped hitting his head before it made a dent in the wall. Or his head. Which ever went first.

'_I'll take a shower. Maybe that'll rinse the bastard out of my head…_' Joey thought, walking dejectedly into his bathroom.

'_**Fat chance.**_' A part of his mind told him. He didn't remember this particular voice. And no, he was not crazy. It was just his conscious talking to him. It's not like it ever told him to do anything…

'_What do you mean, "fat chance"?_' Joey thought. '_I WILL get him out of my head._'

'_**That's impossible. You need him.**_'

'_I do not! I don't need him covered in chocolate, moaning my name, begging me to take him…_'

'_**I never said any of those things.**_' The voice was amused. Joey turned to stare at himself in the mirror. His eyes were wide with horror. '_**But I was going to. Looks like I don't have much to do.**_'

'_W-Wh-wh-what are you talking about?_' Joey quickly turned on the shower and stepped in, yelping as icy cold water hit his hot skin. Icy like Seto's eyes…Wait, Seto?! When had he started calling Kaiba by his first name?

'_**You love him.**_' The voice said frankly. '_**You always have. And now your body wants to act on that love.**_'

'_Wait…Isn't that mutiny? _I_ control my body, not the other way around._' Joey crossed his arms.

'_**Obviously not. You're unconscious mind wants to be released. It wants to fuck Seto senseless.**_'

"Shit." Joey said out loud. His 'unconscious mind' was making him hard as rock. "Shit, shit, shit." He was silent for a moment. Then: "Damn him!"

'_**Why are you damning him?**_'

"Because he's sexy, looks _so_ delicious, and totally hates me!"

'_**Are you sure?**_'

"Duh." Joey crossed his eyes. "He calls me 'Mutt'. Not to mention the look in those _beautiful_ blue eyes when he looks at me."

'_**Sounds like you're in love.**_' The voice remarked.

"I am…" Joey said dreamily. Then what he had just said registered in his mind. "I AM NOT!!"

A snicker answered his out burst, making Joey want to strangle it. But he couldn't. That would be suicide. Literally. With a sigh, the blonde turned off the still icy cold shower and stepped out. His need had disappeared, much to his relief. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Joey saw something that made him blush. Chocolate syrup and whip cream. He slammed the door shut and turned around, only to see his worst/best nightmare. _Bananas_.

'_**You know what you could do with those.**_' The voice had returned.

'_Yeah, I know…_' Joey half moaned, naughty images including chocolate syrup, whip cream, and a certain hard organ flashing through his head.

'_**I didn't mean something like that.**_' The voice sounded husky, as if it had been turned on by the images. '_**I was going to say that you could make an ice cream sundae.**_'

'_Oh…_' Joey shook his head. '_Shit, my body's taking over, isn't it?_'

There was no answer. With a shrug, the blonde set about making his sundae. He didn't have to worry about his dad, seeing as how he would be out of town for two weeks at a rehab.

Just eating the sundae brought back his dreams, so he finished quickly before heading into the bathroom. Once done there, he slumped onto his bed, exhausted. The moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep…

…And dreamed:

"_Oh Seto!" The blonde moaned as the two sweaty boys rubbed their naked bodies against each other._

"_Puppy…" The brunette breathed, his hands tightening their grip on the other's ass. Their erections brushed against each other, sending shivers down their spines._

"_Gods…" Joey smashed his lips against Seto's, who immediately opened his mouth. The blonde slipped his tongue into his love's tasting him and wanting him more. His hands teased the CEO's chest, making said person moan. They continued to grind against one another, their pace quickening as they got closer to coming. With a snarl, Seto broke their kiss._

"_Damn it, Joey." He growled, glaring playfully at the blonde above him. "Just take me already!"_

_It was then that Joey realized something. He had no clue what to do! He stared down at Seto, sweating. This time not with lust, but with fear. What was he supposed to do?_

"_Joey!!" Seto moaned, grinding into him hard, their erections pressed together._

"_S-Seto!" Joey moaned, arching his back._

"_Fuck me!" The brunette demanded._

"_I don't know how!" The blonde blurted out. That's when everything fell apart. Seto, disgusted, pushed him away and left with a person Joey didn't know. Joey was left there, panting. Soon he began to cry and the room around him crumbled as he curled himself into a ball, sobbing._

"_Come back…" He sobbed, his crying becoming louder. "Please, Come-"_

"-back!!" Joey cried out. He fell off his bed with a crash, startling him completely awake. He blinked several times before shaking his head slowly. Holy. Shit. He did _not _just dream that.

'_**Oh but you did.**_' His annoying alter ego crooned to him.

'_Why the hell do you sound so happy?! He left me!_' Joey snarled at the voice. He was startled when he noticed that his face was wet with tears.

'_**But that won't happen in real life. After all, you do know how to have sex.**_' Joey was silent. '_**You do…right…?**_' The voice sounded anxious.

"No…" Joey whispered, looking down. He glanced at the clock and sighed. He was going to be late to school if he didn't hurry. So hurry he did.

* * *

School was once again normal, except for the fact that Joey didn't even acknowledge Seto when their paths crossed. Even when the CEO used his normal insult, Joey just kept walking as if he hadn't heard. Which, in truth, he hadn't. He was too busy hating himself for having that wet-dream-turned-evil.

Sighing, the blonde collapsed into his chair, laying his head on the desk. English was easy, so he decided to take a nap this period. But the teacher had other plans.

"Okay class. Settle down." The teacher said after the bell had rung. "We are going to start a project which all of your parents have agreed to."

At that, all heads (Including Joey's) turned to the teacher. He had caught their attention. Some students began whispering to their friends, curious. The teacher called for attention again.

"As you all know, if you have been paying attention," The teacher paused, giving his students a look that made them laugh. "we have been reading biographies and learning how to write them. You will work in pairs, outside of school, and write a biography about your partner."

A confused murmur swept through the classroom. Why would this project need their parents agreement?

When the classroom was silent once more, the teacher continued. "Now this is the fun part. You will spend a week at your partner's house to get to know them better. The partners have already been decided, as is whose house you are going to."

SHIT. That word was going through everyone's mind as they each thought about the person they liked or hated. In Joey's case it was both, seeing as he hated and, yes, loved his worst enemy. Shit.

'_Please be Yugi._' Joey begged, watching the teacher pair them off. '_Or Tristan. Hell, I wouldn't even care if it was Anzu!_'

But before his very eyes, his best friends were paired off. Yugi with Ryou, the albino kid, Tristan with Duke, and Anzu with Hanna. When the teacher reached him, he gulped and stifled a whimper. The teacher looked down at him and the blonde saw something flicker in his eyes. Was that _amusement_?! The teacher was _amused_?!

"Joey, you will be spending a week with Seto for this project."

Joey's mind went blank. No wonder the teacher had been amused. He couldn't wait to read what they wrote about each other. He glanced at Seto who was watching him, his normal expressionless face thoughtful.

Joey sighed. "Fine."

The teacher blinked at his reaction. He had been expecting complete rejection of the partnering. He stared at the blonde for a moment before shrugging and moving onto the next person.

"Mutt. You will be packed and ready to go by the time I come to pick you up." Golden eyes lifted to look into icy blue. Joey sighed, resigned, and looked back down at his desk.

**End Chapter 1**

**Angel: Well, how was it? Not to confusing I hope...**

**Yukane: So, when is the next chapter of your other story going up?**

**Angel: Uh...-sweatdrop- As soon as I come up with an idea.**

**Yukane: That better be soon. I wanna show up again. -holds up whip-**

**Angel: Okay, okay! Anyways, review if you want me to continue this one. Otherwise it'll just be a one-shot.**

**Yukane: Thank you and have a good day.**

**Angel: 0.0;;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: Okay, here's the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! Loves to all**

**Yukane: Well, this is going well.**

**Angel: You think it's okay?**

**Yukane: I dunno. Let's read it, shall we?**

**Angel: Okay! I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 2**

Enchanting. That was the word that came to mind every time Joey looked into Seto's blue eyes. They were so enchanting, daring him to look away and yet commanding him not to. Why did they have to be so _blue_? Without flaws, just icy sapphires staring out at you, giving you chills…

Or maybe it was just the fact that the CEO was glaring at him from across the dinner table. Yeah, that was it. Joey glared back. He had just arrived at the Kaiba mansion, much to Seto's annoyance. Mokuba had welcomed the blonde but not even his younger brother's excitement could make Seto like the situation they were in.

A whole week. Joey had to stay at this overly large mansion for an entire week and watch Seto in "his natural environment" as the blonde put it. Why did he have to do this again? Oh yes. The English project. Couldn't Seto just pay a professional to write his biography? He was certainly rich enough.

'_Rich…Hmm…Yes, chocolate is rich…especially when it's mixed with-HOLY SHIT JOEY STOP!!_' Joey broke the glaring contest and looked down. His face was slowly turning red. Why did those thoughts have to pop up now?! Right when he was staring deep into those icy orbs…Wait. He was _glaring_, not _staring_.

"Joey, are you okay?" Mokuba asked from his seat next to Seto. The younger Kaiba looked nothing like his brother. For one, his long hair was a greenish black and his eyes were a light purple/blue.

"Uh, yeah." Joey replied, slightly uneasy. He was still blushing slightly. "I'm just hungry."

"Hn." Seto glared at him again. "You better not eat everything. Mutt."

"As if I would." Joey retorted. The brothers blinked. They were used to the blonde's overly loud denials, not these quiet ones. Seto opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by several maids entering the dining room with food. Joey began to drool slightly at the smell of food and immediately began eating the moment he got his plate. Seto watched him for a moment before beginning to eat. Mokuba, like Joey, had already started eating, although at a slower pace.

Surprisingly, Seto was the first to finish. He regarded Joey coolly as the maids cleared the table. Joey acted as if he didn't notice, but failed as he began to fidget under the icy stare. What the hell was his problem? Was he purposefully making Joey uncomfortable?

The maids returned with dessert. Joey looked at what was laid before him and tried his best not to blush. He succeeded, barely. Before him lay a banana split, covered with chocolate syrup, whip cream, and a cherry on top. Uh-oh. The blonde glanced up through his bangs to find Seto staring at his own dessert, blue eyes wide. Only Mokuba seemed unaffected by the food. He was already eating it happily, oblivious to the two older boys.

Joey did his best to control his hormones and picked up his spoon. Suddenly, his dream from last night came flashing back. That was enough to cool his rampaging hormones and allow himself to enjoy his dessert. Yeah, that cold bastard would leave him if he knew…Wait, Seto wasn't even with him! Not like that…Damn it Joey, eat your banana! Don't pay attention to that sex god-Shit.

The blonde glanced back up, a large spoonful of banana and ice cream freezing the inside of his mouth. Seto was staring at him, his icy blue eyes slightly glazed over. He hadn't even touched his dessert. Suddenly Joey was in a teasing mood.

"What's wrong Kaiba?" The blonde grinned after he slowly chewed his mouthful and swallowed. "Don't like bananas?"

With that, Joey lifted his spoon. In it sat a small piece of the banana smothered in chocolate and whip cream. He slowly brought it to his mouth and, just as slowly, began to lap up the chocolate. His eyes never left Seto's.

The CEO made a strangled noise and looked away. He began to eat his dessert, looking everywhere but the blonde across from him. Joey watched him, but soon had to look away. Gods, but that man could make anything seem sexy.

'_JOEY WHEELER!! STUF!!_' Joey screamed at himself. He finished his banana split as quickly as he could, ignoring the naughty (and sexy) images popping in his head.

'_**Doesn't that mean "Shut the up fuck"?**_' Came the annoying voice Joey had dubbed Joe.

'_Yeah, so?_'

'_**Uh, never mind. Seems rather distracted tonight, doesn't he?**_' Joe asked, changing the subject.

'_Who, Seto? Yeah…Why?_' Joey asked himself.

'_**Well, he seemed rather turned on by the little show you did.**_'

'_Dumb ass. Who wouldn't be turned on by something like that?_'

'_**Sure, deny it all you want. It was you, not the show, that turned him on.**_'

"Joey!" The blonde jerked out of his thoughts and blinked at Mokuba, who had been trying to get his attention.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking." Joey grinned sheepishly at the younger Kaiba.

Seto snorted and stood up. He walked out of the room, leaving Mokuba and Joey staring after him. Joe made a comment about how the cold CEO was walking oddly, which made Joey want to strangle himself. Damn that stupid voice!

"So Mokuba, what'd you want?" The blonde asked, trying to distract himself from the inappropriate thoughts in his head.

"Oh yeah, Seto told me to show you to your room." Mokuba responded, getting up from the table and motioning for Joey to follow. The younger boy led him through a series of hallways before finally stopping in front of a door. Joey was ushered inside.

The room was about the size of Joey's whole apartment, and then some! Who needed this much space to sleep in? The queen sized bed was set against the far wall and was burdened with fancy pillows and blankets. There was a door that led to a bathroom and a walk-in closet. The walls were blue with accenting grey floors. Joey stared at the walls, amazed. The color almost matched Seto's eyes…

"Is this room okay?" Mokuba asked, distracting the blonde from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah, it's good." Joey gulped slightly. "It's big."

The younger Kaiba laughed. "It's not _that_ big!" Mokuba laughed again and left, Joey staring at his back.

"What is wrong with this family?" He muttered to himself. He turned back to gape at the room.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was silent. Neither Joey nor Seto glared at each other, for once. After breakfast, the three of them were ushered into a limousine and driven to school. They stopped at Mokuba's school first, then drove towards the older teens' school. A few minutes of silence passed before Seto spoke.

"When we get to school, you will not say a word about our current…inconvenience." The CEO commanded. Joey raised his eyebrows.

"Inconvenience?" The blonde repeated. "Is that all I am?"

Before Seto could respond, they arrived at their school. Joey was the first one out, not waiting for the driver to open the door. By the time Seto got out of the vehicle, the blonde was already inside their classroom, chatting with his friends. When Seto entered the classroom, Joey just ignored him as usual.

"So how was it?" Joey was asking his friends, meaning last night.

"It was fun!" Yugi said happily. He was spending the week at Ryou's house. It seemed that the two got along pretty well. Tristan didn't answer. He was to busy trying (and failing miserably) to ignore Duke. Anzu started going on and on about how much she and Hanna had in common.

"What about you, Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Huh? Oh." The blonde shrugged, not catching the look Seto gave him.

"That's all you can say after spending the night at Kaiba's place?" Tristan, now fully distracted from his project partner, turned to stare at his friend.

"Yeah, so?" Joey stared back at him, acting indifferent.

"Uh-" What ever Tristan was about to say was forgotten as the bell rang and the teacher began the lesson.

During lunch, Seto approached their group.

"Mutt. I want to talk with you."

With a sigh, Joey stood up and followed the blue eyed CEO to a secluded area. "What do you want?"

Seto just stood there, staring at him. Joey stared back before he began to fidget.

Finally, the CEO spoke. "About what you said in the limousine-"

"Look, Se-Kaiba, forget it." Joey said, rubbing his temples with one hand. "It was nothing. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my lunch."

"Wait-!" The blonde ignored him and kept walking. When he got back to his group of friends, they looked at him expectantly.

"Is he always that rude?" Hanna, the newest member of their group, asked.

"Mm-hm." Everyone responded except Joey. The blonde was too busy eating. And thinking.

'_Why'd he ask about that?_' Joey thought, curious.

'_**Why did you ask what you did?**_' Great. Joe was back.

'_Hey, you're me. Why don't you ask yourself?_'

'_**I just did.**_'

'…'

'_**Well, we'll just find out what he wanted to say later. If he was serious about talking to us.**_'

"Yeah, yeah…" Joey muttered to himself.

"What was that, Joey?" Yugi asked. The blonde looked up to see his friends staring at him.

"I was just talking to myself." The blonde replied before finishing his lunch. Just then, the bell rang.

* * *

"Hey, Joey!" Mokuba called, pounding on the blonde's door. "Seto wants to see you in his study."

"What? Why now?!" Joey exclaimed. Flashes of chocolate covered Seto were flashing through his head and had been doing so for the past twenty minutes. He had just been about to go into the bathroom to relieve the pressure in his abdomen.

"I dunno. He just told me to tell you to go to his study." The younger Kaiba responded. "Don't keep him waiting."

"Damn him!" The blonde muttered. He zipped his pants back up and left his room, slamming the door behind him. He made his way down the hall before realizing he had no clue where the CEO's study was. Cursing the brunette again, Joey asked a passing maid where it was.

Twenty minutes later, Joey entered the large study, annoyed. Why the hell did the mansion have to be so _big_?!

"You wanted to see me?" The blonde said, trying to control his temper. He was still rock hard and all that walking had not helped.

"Close the door." Seto told him. He was seated at his desk, typing away at his laptop. Joey did as he was told and stood in front of the desk, trying not to fidget. There was a chair for him to sit in, but sitting would probably be a bad idea.

'_Thank God I'm not wearing tight pants!_' Joey thought, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Seto continued to type away as if he forgot the blonde was there. Finally getting fed up with the silence, Joey cleared his throat. The brunette looked up, his eyebrows raised slightly. Joey raised his own eyebrows in response. With a sigh, Seto closed his laptop and stood up to walk around the desk. He regarded Joey with his normal expressionless face.

"We didn't finish our conversation from this morning." The cold CEO remarked. Joey gave an exasperated sigh.

"And I told you, forget it."

"Not until you tell me what you meant."

"I didn't _mean_ anything!" The blonde glared at Seto. The brunette had dragged him all the way over here just to talk about _that_?! He had a big, _painful _problem. He needed to take care of it, _now_!

"Are you sure?" Seto asked quietly, looking deep into golden eyes. Without warning, he stepped forward and pressed his lips to Joey's. The blonde squeaked, but returned the kiss shyly, afraid the brunette would pull away and yell at him.

But he didn't. Instead, Seto deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue past the other's slightly parted lips to taste him. Joey, becoming braver, battled with the invading tongue for dominance. After a few minutes he won and began to run his tongue along the inside of the CEO's mouth. Tasting chocolate, the blonde moaned slightly, his member becoming harder, if possible.

Seto's hands, which were dangling at his sides, moved to caress the side of Joey's face before resting on his shoulders to pull him forward, deepening the kiss even more. Joey's own hands moved to entwine themselves in the brunette's silky hair. They broke the kiss for a few seconds, panting, before crushing their mouths back together, wanting to taste more. Seto's hands slipped from the blonde's shoulders to his hips and began to grind into him. Joey gasped, feeling Seto's need.

Suddenly, the blonde pushed Seto away, gasping for air. When the brunette went to kiss him again, Joey stopped him. Then he made the mistake of looking into the other's icy blue eyes. They were no longer icy, but a deep, clear blue. They were slowly turning darker with longing, lust, and another emotion he couldn't identify. Just looking at them made Joey go numb. During his immobility, Seto took his chance and kissed him again, continuing the thrusting motions with his hips.

_That_ brought Joey back to his senses. With a whimper, he broke the kiss and pushed away from the CEO. Without looking at him, the blonde whispered a quick apology and raced out of the room. He continued running, not looking where he was going.

When he finally paid attention to his surroundings, he slowed down. He was dully surprised to find himself in front of his room. Deciding he needed a shower, he entered his room, shut the door, and began to strip.

'_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!**_' Joey winced.

'_I-I don't know…_'

'_**You just lost the chance of a life time!**_'

'_I realize that._' Joey turned on the shower, not caring what the temperature was. He stepped inside, shivering at the feeling of the water pouring over his hot skin.

'_**Apologize to him.**_'

'_WHAT?!_' Joey's eyes widened and he looked up at the ceiling.

'_**Apologize to him. After your shower.**_'

'_What if I don't want to?_'

'_**I'll make you.**_' Suddenly, the blonde's body moved on it's own. His hands turned the shower off while his feet carried him out to the walk-in closet. Soon he was dressed in tight leather pants he didn't even know he owned and a tight fitting blue shirt.

'_Wait, wait, wait. Where did these clothes come from?_' Joey asked himself. '_And_ _where am I going?_'

'_**You're going to apologize.**_'

And so, despite his protests, his feet carried him down one hallway, up a flight of stairs, and through another hallway before stopping at a door framed by two Blue-eyes White Dragon. His arm lifted and his hand banged against the door, once, twice. And then, just as quickly as before, he had control of his body again. He was just about to run back to his room when the door opened slightly.

"What?" Seto's voice sounded oddly muffled.

"Uh-um-I-" Joey stammered, nervous. Sure, his alter ego had told him to apologize. Secretly he agreed, but did that stupid annoying voice have to leave him _now_?! "C-could I…come in…?"

After a minute's hesitation, the brunette stepped aside and opened the door wider. Joey stepped inside and, as an after thought, closed the door behind him. Seto's back was to him, but the blonde could see that his hair was wet, even in the dim lighting of the room. He also noticed that the brunette was shirtless, a fact that made Joey blush, although he hid it.

"Uh, Se-Kaiba, I just wanted to-"

"Call me Seto." The CEO interrupted. "Please."

"O-okay, S-Seto…I wanted to apologize." Joey stammered. The brunette turned his head slightly, but did not turn around. "F-for…pushing you away…"

"I understand." Seto's voice had returned to its normal cold tones, although it sounded a bit choked. "Apology accepted. Will you please leave now?"

"Seto…" Frowning, Joey grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. What he saw made his heart wrench.

The usually cold CEO had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was streaked with tears. Seto looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. Joey felt the pit of his stomach drop. It was his fault. His fault that the proud Seto Kaiba was crying.

"Oh, Seto…" Joey whispered. His eyes welled up with tears, though they didn't fall. "It's all my fault." Without thinking (His body probably took control again), the blonde held Seto tight, resting his head against the brunette's shoulder. Seto tensed, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around Joey, his head falling forward till it rested on the other's shoulder.

"Joey," Seto started. Joey was startled to hear his name from the CEO. "Why did you push me away?'

"Because I…Don't know how to do what I think you want me to do." Joey admitted quietly. He flinched, expecting the other to push him away. Instead, he heard an odd sound coming from the now trembling body he held in his arms. "Seto…?"

"Gods, Puppy." Seto breathed before erupting into laughter, his arms tightening around Joey's waist. "If that's all, you could have told me before!"

"But I-" Joey started, his face crimson from the nickname. He quickly made up a reason why he hadn't said anything. Saying that he'd had a wet-dream-gone-bad would make him feel weak and childish. "I didn't want to be an inconvenience…"

The CEO pulled back, but did not let go of his prize. "Is that what you meant this morning?" Joey didn't answer. "Joey…Did it occur to you that I'm willing to teach you?"

The blonde looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes he ever hoped to see. "Really?" He asked quietly, hoping this wasn't just a trick.

In answer, the brunette kissed him, ending all thoughts of trickery. "Yes, Puppy." Seto said in a husky voice. "I'll start your lessons tonight, if you're willing."

Joey's erection, which had mostly disappeared, sprang to life again. Not knowing how to respond, the blonde just did what came to him first. He leaned forward to capture Seto's lips in their most passionate kiss yet.

**End Chapter 2**

**Angel: So?**

**Yukane: Kinda out of character, aren't they?**

**Angel: Yeah, sorry about that. I tried my best**

**Yukane: Well, good job finishing this chapter along with that mountain of homework**

**Angel: Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me. I have to go rescue my cat from Mount Homework -climbs up mountain of paper-**

**Yukane: Poor cat. Anyways, read and review please!**

**Angel: Oh, and there will be lemon in the next chapter, which will probably be the last one for this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: Sorry it took me so long to upload this! This is the final chapter for Chocolate Thoughts. It is pretty much just a lemon, so if you don't like, then don't read. Thank you all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Disclaimer- Untainted-Angel does not own Yugioh**

**Chapter 3**

Seto broke their kiss, panting. He smiled at Joey before gently pushing the blonde down onto his bed. Then, to Joey's confusion, he left the room. With an exasperated sigh, the blonde lay back on the silk covered bed.

'_Well, are you happy?_' Joey asked Joe. There was no response. Taking that as a yes, he crawled forward on the king sized bed and snuggled into the pillows. He could smell Seto there, along with a scent that Joey guessed was his shampoo. The blonde sighed happily.

Hearing the door open, Joey sat up guiltily. But instead of a maid or even Mokuba walking into the room, Seto entered, carrying a bowl and several other items. He had a half smirk, half smile on his face as he placed the items on a bedside table.

Curious, Joey leaned over to see what the items were, but never got the chance. Instead, the brunette caught his lips in another passionate kiss, forcing him back onto the pillows. The blonde fought for dominance, which Seto gave after a moment of battling. The CEO then took Joey's hands and started caressing his own body with them. Joey broke the kiss and glared playfully at Seto.

"I know how to do _that_ much, Moneybags." He growled.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Then why weren't you doing it, _Mutt_?"

Joey growled again and reclaimed the CEO's lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. This startled Seto, who had prepared himself for a rough one. The blonde took the opportunity to flip them; Joey on top, Seto on bottom. Joey then pulled away from their kiss and sat so he was straddling the CEO's waist. He grinned, feeling something hard pocking his thigh.

"Excited, are you?" The blonde asked, leaning forward to nuzzle the brunette's neck. When said brunette tried to nip his ear, Joey pulled back, still grinning. "Now, now, Seto. Be patient."

"I thought I was supposed to be teaching you how to fuck me, not endure your torturing." Seto thrust his hips up, making the blonde gasp.

"Oh, you will, trust me." Joey replied in a breathless and husky voice. "But there is something I know how to do, and I wanna do it."

"Oh?" Seto smirked slightly and began to slide his hands under his pup's shirt, feeling the silky skin and well packed muscles.

"Gods, your hands are _freezing_!" Joey gasped. The CEO's smirk widened and he continued up the blonde's chest. Then, out of nowhere, he began to tickle him, making Joey laugh. And squirm.

"I thought there was something you wanted to do." Seto said lustfully, stilling his hands so his pup could breath. And to stop his squirming.

"Wha? Oh, yeah." And with that, Joey straightened and looked over at the items Seto had brought in earlier. He found what he had been looking for and grinned mischievously down at his soon-to-be lover. He tugged at the CEO's pants. "Off."

Seto arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Joey moved off of him, but not before he was robbed of his shirt. The blonde had a loopy grin on his face as he slid off the bed. He turned to face his x-rival as the young business owner removed his rather tight pants. What he saw made his mouth go dry.

"D'you usually go commando?" Joey asked, licking his lips.

"No, but I didn't have time to put any boxers on when you knocked on the door." Seto eyed him as he stretched out seductively on the bed. "Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah." Was the reply. Gods, that man wore sex appeal like a second skin! And he was willing to be Uke? For _Joey_?!

"Hey, Seto…" Joey bit his lip and turned away from the erotic sight before him. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to the brunette.

"What's wrong, Joey?" The CEO sat up so he was resting on his elbows.

"Why are you willing to do this?" '_With me?_' He added silently. He heard a sigh and was startled when a pair of arms circled his waist and a head was rested on his bare shoulder.

"I'm willing, Pup, because it's you." Came the slightly muffled reply. Joey felt the other's face heat up and realized that Seto was blushing!

"You're blushing." Joey murmured.

Seto chose to ignore his comment. "I've never been Uke before, nor have I ever wanted to. Until I met you."

"Me?" The blonde was startled.

"Yes, you, Pup. You may not realize this, but you have a certain sex appeal to you that makes me _want_ to be Uke." Upon hearing Joey's disbelieving snort, the CEO lifted his head and kissed the back of his neck lightly. "I'm serious. Do you have _any_ clue as to how many wet dreams I've had about you fucking me?"

Joey was shocked, to say the least. Seto Kaiba, the icy CEO of Kaiba corp., his enemy, had _wet dreams_?! About _him_?! He gulped. "I had one about you too."

"Oh?" Seto literally purred as his hands began to roam, happily molesting his chest and thighs.

Joey moaned quietly before frowning. "Yeah, and when I told you I didn't know how to fuck you, you left. Wasn't exactly my best dream."

The hands stilled. "You mean I didn't even stick around to ravage you?"

"Nope. The bastard…" Come to think of it, the dream-Seto's eyes hadn't changed at all. Not like the real Seto, whose eyes had lost their icy hue…

Speaking of Seto…

At some point during his recollection, the CEO had slipped a hand down the blonde's pants without him noticing. Now said hand was massaging the area around his dick.

"S-Seto!!" Joey exclaimed. Seto chuckled in his ear.

"Would you like me to make it up to you? Do what the, ah, _bastard,_ should have done?" Seto asked playfully.

"Maybe later." Joey replied, leaning back so he could plant a kiss on his love's neck. "When I'm done with you."

"Promise?" The brunette breathed, sending a shiver down his pup's spine. In answer, said pup left a hickey on the spot he had just kissed.

"Yes, now I believe there was something I was going to do before we resume your teaching." Joey said, lust emanating from him. Seto reluctantly withdrew his hand from the blonde's pants. Said blonde stood up quickly before the CEO could change his mind and ravage him. He walked over to the awaiting items, glancing back to see his soon-to-be lover laying back seductively again, watching him.

It hit Joey suddenly that Seto was completely naked while he still wore both his tight leather pants and his boxers. Well, that was rather unfair wasn't it? So, being the nice guy that he was, the blonde unzipped his pants and slowly peeled them off. Yeah, they were _that_ tight. Joey heard a groan behind him and looked over his shoulder, grinning.

"Gods, Joey, you're making it hard for me to be submissive." Seto informed him. He was obviously using all his will power not to touch himself. Or maybe he was trying not to attack his puppy. Or both.

"Hey, I'm just trying to even it up a bit." Joey protested, although he was enjoying the fact that he _could_, in fact, torture the brunette without actually touching him. "It didn't seem fair that I still had both my pants and boxers on while you have nothing."

"Well, here's the first thing about being Seme: You keep your pants on until your ready to prepare your partner." Seto told him, grinning.

"Oh." Joey paused. "Want me to put them back on?"

"NO!" Came the loud response. Joey arched an eyebrow, making Seto roll his eyes. "I like this view too much."

The blonde hesitated, wondering if he should torture the other a bit, but decided not to. So he stepped out of his pants and kicked them away, glancing once more at the bed as if it and its occupant would disappear. Seto gave him a smirk and stretched, closing his eyes as he did so. Joey took this opportunity to grab what he needed and hurried back to the bed.

The pup grinned mischievously down at Seto, who still had his eyes closed. The poor CEO didn't see Joey lift the cold bottle in his hands. Nor did he see the blonde start to squirt the bottle's contents onto his erection until the _VERY_ cold liquid hit him.

"JOEY!!" Seto cried out as he shot up from his relaxed position. Joey met him halfway with a kiss which nearly had the CEO melting from its passion. Once he was sure that Seto was calm again, the blonde ended the kiss and bent his head down to lap up some of the chocolate now covering the brunette's lower body. He started at the stomach, moving downward once all the chocolate was licked up. When Joey reached Seto's hard member, he completely ignored it, much to the brunette's irritation.

"Puppy…" Seto growled as the blonde started licking the inside of his thighs. Joey glanced up through his bangs and smirked. The CEO's eyes were half closed with pleasure, but he was scowling slightly. After one last lick, Joey finished cleaning his love of chocolate, leaving the most intimate part of him covered. The blonde kissed Seto, letting him taste the chocolate. The CEO kissed him back urgently before breaking away.

"Gods, Puppy, please…" Joey was startled to here Seto beg. The brunette kissed him again. "Please, just touch me…"

With a slight moan, Joey did just that. He bent forward again and began to lick the base of Seto's erection, slowly making his way upwards. The little moans his prey- I mean love- was making encouraged him, making him move a little faster. When Joey finally reached the tip, he paused, looking up at the brunette, who gave him a lustful glare. The blonde gulped, slightly nervous. This was his first time, after all. After a moments hesitation, he grinned and slowly took the throbbing member into his mouth, moaning at the taste of chocolate mixed with the pre-cum already dripping from the slit.

Seto cried out and threw his head back, one hand tangling in the blonde's hair, gently pushing the head down. Joey took in as much of the hard flesh as he could without choking, his tongue moving every which way, lapping up the chocolate. When all the chocolate was gone, he lifted his head and looked at his love. Seto's back was arched and he was panting heavily. Sweat covered his body, making it seem as though he was glowing in the dim light.

Joey smiled slightly before returning to the brunette's member. Hearing said brunette moan his name nearly sent him over the edge, so he quickened his pace and started using his hands to get what he couldn't reach with his mouth. This made Seto thrust his hips upwards and moan even louder. The blonde pinned the CEO's hips down with an arm.

In that position, Joey new when Seto was about to release even before the brunette cried out. Even then, the blonde was still startled when the brunette came, a loud cry tearing from his throat. Joey drew back and observed the erotic sight before him.

"_Puppy…_" Seto panted, sitting up to look him in the eye. Joey grinned at him, unaware that there was a bit of chocolate in the corner of his mouth. The brunette leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue lapping the treat up. The blonde moaned lightly against his lips, his own tongue slipping out to do battle with the other's. After a moment, Joey pulled away, leaving the CEO hanging.

"Shall we continue with the lesson?" The blonde asked seductively, arching an eyebrow. Seto rewarded him with a smirk.

"Yes…And then I get to ravage you." The CEO replied.

"Promise?"

Without warning, Joey launched himself at Seto, engaging him in a passionate kiss while he pinned him to the bed with his body. One of his hands was buried in the brunette's hair while the other played with said brunette's chest. Seto's hands ran across his pup's smooth back, sending shivers down Joey's back, before coming to a rest on his clothed ass. When they parted for air, Joey smirked.

"Excited again, are you?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, what did you expect?" Seto grinned.

"Hmmm…" Was all the warning the brunette received before Joey continued molesting Seto's chest, this time with his mouth. He took a hard nub into his mouth and bit it lightly, then ran his tongue over it. The CEO cried out and arched his back. With a grin, the blonde lifted his head, only to attack the other side. Seto let out a breathy moan and turned his head, exposing his slender neck.

Quick as a flash, Joey was at his neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling. He made a line of love bites before moving up to the brunette's ear, where he nibbled gently on the shell.

"J-Joey…!" Seto gasped. "Y-you need to- Ah! You need to p-prepare me…"

Joey drew back a little ways so he could look his love in the face. "Oh…? How?"

"Give me three of your fingers." The CEO said after a moment of panting. Joey reluctantly removed his hand from Seto's hair. The brunette grabbed the hand and inserted three of the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around to moisten them. Joey watched him through half lidded eyes, moaning softly. He blinked in surprise when Seto removed the fingers. He blinked again when the CEO spread his legs and guided the hand down to his hidden entrance.

"U-um…" Joey stammered, unsure of what to do/say.

"One finger."

"Huh?"

"You really don't know how to do this, do you?"

"N-not really…"

Seto sighed. "Just put in one finger for now. I'll tell you when to insert another."

"O-okay." Joey gulped and felt around with his wet fingers. Finding the entrance, he slowly pushed in a finger. Seto gasped, but when the blonde nearly withdrew the finger in concern, he growled.

"Hey, Seto…" Joey asked.

"Y-yes, Puppy?"

"Why did you suck on my fingers?"

"Lubrication." Seto replied. "Move your finger a bit. You're supposed to be stretching me."

Joey did as he was told. Lubrication? '_Wasn't Duke saying something about that to Tristan earlier…? Oh yeah! To make things go smoother, and so it wont hurt as much._' The blonde remembered. '_Wait, why was Duke talking to Tristan about that?_'

"Second finger…" Joey mentally shook his head as he inserted his second finger. Now was not the time to think of that! He looked at Seto and gasped. The brunette's face was scrunched up with pain.

"Seto! I'm sorry…" He started to remove his fingers, only to have the CEO stop him.

"Don't! It's supposed to hurt." Seto let out a breath slowly as his pup reinserted the fingers. Then gasped as said pup began to scissor his fingers without being told. One of the fingers brushed against a certain spot and his gasp became a moan. "Gods, do that again!"

Joey blinked and scissor his fingers again and this time he felt his finger hit something that made his love cry out in pleasure. So, guessing that it was what he was supposed to do, he angled his fingers to hit that spot directly and was rewarded with another loud moan.

"A-are you- Ah!- sure that you haven't done this before?" Seto panted.

"Quite positive." Joey was concerned about his soon-to-be lover, so he nuzzled his neck and gave it a small nip.

"Nnh…Last finger…"

As the blonde pushed in the third finger, Seto cried out quietly, tears beginning to well up in the corner of his eyes. Joey moved so he could look him in the face.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" He asked, truly concerned. Seto opened his eyes and gave him a smile. Joey blinked, amazed. It was a gentle smile, one that he wouldn't have thought would appear on the usually cold CEO's face. He hoped that it would appear again.

"Please, Joey." Was all the brunette said before he leaned forward and claimed the blonde's lips. Then, startling said blonde, he thrust his hips down on Joey's fingers. Reminded of what he was supposed to be doing, Joey once again started to scissor his fingers, moving them in and out of Seto's virgin entrance. He broke away from their kiss and began to lay gentle kisses along the brunette's throat.

Soon his fingers found Seto's prostate and the CEO was moaning again. Joey thrust his fingers in repeatedly, glad that he wasn't hurting his love anymore.

"J-Joey…" Seto panted after a while. "I'm r-ready…"

The blonde removed his fingers and gave him a kiss before pulling away. He was about to go to the items on the table to look for lube when Seto grabbed his arm, growling.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, I'm gonna get lube…" Joey said uncertainly.

"FUCK LUBE!!" Was the nearly screamed reply. The blonde raised his eyebrows.

"I thought I was supposed to fuck _you_, but if you insist…"

"Joey…" Seto glared at him. Joey melted under that heated gaze and leaned forward to give him a kiss, which was returned fiercely, surprising him. He drew back slightly and rested his forehead against the other's.

"I don't want to hurt you." The blonde said quietly. Seto blinked, then sighed.

"Alright, hurry up." He laid back, his legs spread seductively. "I want you in me…"

Joey smiled, which slowly widened as he found the bottle of lubrication. He hurried back to the bed and sat in between Seto's spread legs. He popped of the top, ignoring the shaking of his hands.

And that's when he noticed something.

"Hey, Seto…." Joey said slowly, looking down at himself.

"_What_?"

"I'm still wearing my boxers…"

Seto gave an exasperated sigh and sat up. They both stared at the blonde's remaining piece of clothing (which was _quite_ tented by then) before they started laughing. Joey handed his love the bottle before standing up and removing his shorts quickly, gasping as cold air hit his sensitive skin. He turned back to the bed to find Seto checking him out.

"Like what you see?" The blonde asked, a little shy.

"Yes," Was the purred reply. "Now come here."

Joey crawled back onto the bed and gave him a kiss. He gasped when he felt hands touching his erection. Looking down, he saw that Seto had poured the lube onto his hands and was now applying it on him.

"There." The brunette laid back down and smirked at him. "Now will you fuck me?"

Joey gave him a bright smile that took the other's breath away. He crept forward and, hesitantly, positioned himself at Seto's entrance. He paused, glancing up at the brunette, who nodded encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Joey slowly thrust inside of Seto.

"Ah!" They both cried out, Seto in pain, Joey in surprise and pleasure. The blonde paused, once more looking at his love. After a moment, he felt Seto move his hips, so he continued his thrust until he was all the way inside.

"Joey…" Seto breathed. "Gods, move, please…"

Joey began to thrust slowly, in and out, searching for that spot he knew would stop the pain. He leaned forward and kissed away the tears falling from Seto's eyes. The brunette captured his lips when he was about to pull away. They continued to kiss until Seto cried out, this time in pleasure.

Relieved, the blonde thrust again and was rewarded with another pleasured scream.

"Faster!" The CEO cried out, begging. "Harder!"

Joey did just that, his pace quickening as he thrust harder and deeper inside his lover. He moaned, enjoying the feeling of the hot, tight, virgin walls surrounding him.

"P-Puppy…So close…" Seto moaned. "I'm so close…Touch me…"

The blonde thrust in a couple more times before this new command reached him. He reached between them and roughly grabbed Seto's weeping member. Hearing the brunette cry out, Joey began to pump him in time with his thrusts. He felt his own orgasm coming and began to thrust harder, wanting to make the CEO cum before him. He succeeded, barely.

"JOEY!" Seto screamed, his seed spilling over his pup's hand. Joey came only a few moments after, screaming the CEO's name. The blonde collapsed on top of his lover, panting. They both lay like that, panting, before Seto gently moved Joey off and out of him. He then went to the bedside table and picked up one of the wash clothes that lay in a bowl of soapy water. He cleaned himself off before moving back to the bed to clean his lover. Joey watched him through half lidded eyes, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Seto." He whispered. "I…lo…" He drifted off to sleep without finishing his sentence. The CEO smiled gently and kissed him lightly.

"Love you too, pup" And with that, Seto snuggled up with Joey and pulled the covers over them.

* * *

The Next Day

"Seto!!" Mokuba whined. He, Seto, and Joey were seated at the dining room table, eating breakfast. "All the chocolate syrup is gone!"

"Really?" Seto asked, resting his elbow on the table. He then placed his chin on his hand, trying not to grin at his little brother. "We'll just have to get some more, huh?"

Joey copied him. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Mokuba sighed in exasperation. "Gah! Whatever. We'll be late for school if we don't leave."

Seto and Joey shared a grin before they rose from the table and followed the younger Kaiba out of the dining room. They stared at each other the entire drive to school, only looking away from each other when Mokuba was dropped off at his school. When they entered their classroom, they split ways reluctantly.

"Good morning Joey!" Yugi greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning, Yug." The blonde replied, smiling happily.

"Morning…" The two friends turned around, startled, to see Tristan.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Joey asked, concerned.

"It's my project partner…" Tristan gulped and looked around quickly before sighing and slumping into his seat.

"Who, Duke? What's wrong with him?" Ryou asked, joining them. Tristan looked up at them woefully.

"Don't say his name!" But it was too late.

"TRISTAN!!" Everyone cringed. "That's where you went!"

They turned slowly and found Duke standing behind them. The black haired CEO ran forward and glomped Tristan, who looked strange with red cheeks.

"We didn't get to finish last night…" Duke said seductively. Everyone was distracted from this horror by a crash behind them. They turned, once again, and found Seto sitting on the floor, rubbing his lower back. His chair lay on the floor beside him.

Joey was by his side in a flash. "Seto? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Seto replied, wincing slightly. "I'm a little sore and Devlin surprised me."

"You and everyone else." Joey sighed and leaned forward so no one would overhear him. "Did I…Was I too rough?"

"No, you were wonderful! It was just my first time so…" The brunette shrugged. Joey sighed again and offered him a hand to help him up, which Seto accepted. Joey stepped back, only to run into someone.

"Wha?" He turned around to see Ryou, Yugi, Tristan, and Duke (Who was still hanging onto Tristan). "Oh, Ryou, sorry. I didn't know you were there."

Ryou had his head down, but everyone saw his shoulders shaking. That's when Joey noticed that the albino's hair was a bit spiky…The blonde gulped. That only meant one thing…Bakura was back.

"U-um, Joey…?" Yugi stammered, staring at his friend with wide eyes. "You…and Seto…?"

"Wha?" The lovers looked at the four of them, all of whom, minus Bakura, were staring at them, wide eyed.

"Heh." Bakura lifted his head. "The Seto Kaiba, an Uke?"

And, with that, Duke burst out laughing. Tristan was covering his own mouth so he wouldn't laugh while Yugi continued looking at the couple, amazed. Ryou got control over Bakura again and sighed, his eyes crossed.

"Sorry about that…" He said.

But Joey wasn't paying attention. He turned to look at Seto, who was observing the situation, an eyebrow raised. When the CEO noticed him looking at him, he smiled and shook his head sheepishly.

"Well, nothing we can do about it." Seto grabbed his pup's hand and drew him close. "Not that I mind."

"What do you-" Joey was cut off by a kiss, which had him melting in his lover's embrace.

"Love you, pup." Gold eyes opened slowly and looked deep into blue eyes that were no longer icy.

**End Chapter 3**

**Angel: Well, there it is!**

**Yukane: That's...a very long lemon scene...**

**Angel: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. I just spent a week at home, with a fever of 101.6**

**Yukane: Well, you did your best! i think it's good anyways...**

**Angel: Yeah, I guess...Anyways, please read and review. I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Yukane: Yes, now that you are done with this...GET SOME SLEEP, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE AUTHORESS!!**

**Angel: Geez...-heads towards bed- Oh, I have an idea for a sequel to this story that might just include Yami and Yugi, or Ryou and Bakura. Give me your opinion of whether I should right it or not, please!**

**Yukane: BED!!**


End file.
